The Cathedral of Ice
The Cathedral of Ice (Italian: La cattedrale di ghiaccio) is the eighth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the sixtieth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Synopsis Asrum calmly begins to climb the Annapurna while our heroes are facing a snowstorm. Sandokan is carrying Marianne on his shoulders since she wounded her leg in the fall. As they make their way upwards, they desperately search for some kind of shelter so as not to die of frostbite when a refuge unexpectedly appears before their very eyes like a miracle. They go inside but the furnishings, chairs and blankets are all covered with a thick layer of dust and a man who seems to be made of wood is sitting with his legs crossed is the Hermit. Yanez and Paco approach him. “This man is long gone!” In that moment the statue opens one eye, causing Yanez and Paco to scream out in fright. The statue is actually a hermit who is searching for enlightenment and he is awake by now. Our heroes feed him with some dry food they find in the shelter, they help him shave his beard and wash up since after three years of meditation his body needs to be made presentable once again. The hermit, considering he is an expert of the area, offers to accompany them along the climb up the Annapurna. Marianne remains in the shelter since she cannot walk because of her wounded leg. Upon discovering about Asrum, the hermit points a short-cut out to Sandokan and his men. They prepare an ambush, but the clash involves Sandokan, Yanez and Morugan since Asrum is possessed by Suyodhana’s demon and it is difficult, if not impossible, to oppose him. But Sandokan finally makes him fall down the mountain. But when they reach the top, the hermit states that it is not the Cathedral of Ice. When Sandokan asks him where it is, the hermit points it out to him. A long icy gorge leads towards an opening, while Asrum is approached by a pack of wolves. The leader of the pack attacks and he is immediately illuminated by a flash of green light. Battling against numerous perils, our heroes manage to overcome the gorge with the help of ropes and make their way inside the cathedral made up of hundreds of icy pillars. Where is the dagger to be found? A ray of light enters through a crevice on the cavern’s vault. It rotates very slowly, illuminating the stalactites one by one. Until the light finally shines on one of the stalactites within which the shadow of the dagger can be seen. Outside, amidst spectacular pinnacles of ice, the pack of wolves guided by their leader has arrived in the place where Sandokan stopped before coming to grips with the gorge. All their attempts of getting hold of the dagger prove to be in vain. When the hermit knows what should be done, they have to use fire. He concentrates on arousing his energy from the base of his coccyx, up along his backbone and then asks Sandokan to give him the palm of his hands. They stand still until the monks orders him to get the dagger and Sandokan obeys. He stretches out his hand and it penetrates the ice, allowing him to get a hold of the dagger. Once he removes it from the pillar of ice by the hilt, an incredible ray of light shines out and then dies down slowly. Then, beyond the darkness, the pillars begin to crumble. The band of reckless men begins to flee from certain death. But when they reach the point in which the shaft widens up, the wolves are awaiting and attack them. Sandokan manages to keep them at a distance with his magical dagger that sheds a ray of fire, but there are just too many wolves. They are steadily coming forward and right in the moment when a crevice opens up in the icy wall, our heroes manage to reach a narrow bridge over the abyss. Sandokan crosses it after everyone else and then chops it down. The bridge falls down into the abyss and the pack leader leaps out with a growl. This is a feat that would be impossible for any other animal, but he manages to reach the other side of the bridge, make his way inside the shaft and then disappears. In the meantime, our heroes run recklessly ahead as everything around them crumbles to the ground. They barely make it outside. They’ve done it, they’re safe and sound! Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Morugan 'Supporting' * Arsum (who was possessed by Suyodhana) * The Hermit 'Villains' * Suyodhana (who possesses Arsum) Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes